Watching Memories
by Isisthatcan
Summary: Sequel to ‘Edited Memories’. Vida decides to step in on her sister’s behalf and email Nick the video.Oneshot.


Watching Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, otherwise there would be a lot more romance and actual couples mixed in with the fights, Lycra and zords.

Summary: Sequel to 'Edited Memories'. Vida decides to step in on her sister's behalf and email Nick the video.

Author's note: Heya this is for Thikle, zanessa101, NickMaddieBridgeZSydSky, and Rytanya, who all read the first story and wanted a sequel. Here it is, I hope you guys like it! And if you do then please stick around as they'll be a third part to finish it all off!

It was two weeks since Vida had seen her sister's video and she hadn't talked about to her sibling at all. It wasn't that V was afraid of her sister being mad at her for doing something she wouldn't have wanted her to; she was use to that, having done it since they were about three. No, it was the thought of why Maddie had even made the video which worried Vida. Nick had been gone for almost four months now. Was her sister really missing him that much?

She'd known there had been something between them; he'd almost stayed just because she asked him to, but at the last second he'd retreated back into his loner routine. That, and wanting to introduce his biological parents to his adoptive parents. But it still meant something.

Vida had tried on several occasions to get Maddie to open up about her feelings for their reclusive friend but so far nothing had worked. Not even questions about Nick's blanket, which was kept by her bedside, received any answers. Although V now realized that that was pretty big evidence in itself that her sister liked Nick; the blanket had become one of her most treasured possessions.

Vida was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was alone until Chip almost bounced into her.

"Hey V!"

"Ahh!"

"Ooops," Chip mumbled as he stepped back from Vida's flying kick "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Vida snapped "Just caught me off guard."

"O-o-k," Chip replied slowly, well accustomed to his friend's turbulent behavior "Did I interrupt something?"

"I was just thinking." Vida replied, although now her voice was softer "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you missed," Chip answered happily "Daggeron's knight training is making my reflexes even better than when we were rangers!"

"That's great Chip."

"Yup. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, what is?"

"Udonna sent Clare an email address for where they were staying now that they're settled for a bit. Nick sent his along too so that we could catch up. Clare says that Udonna says he's really missing us and that they'd expected to be back by now."

"Yeah," Vida said softly, thinking of her sister "It's a shame they've been so long."

"It is," Chip replied, thoughtful as well "Clare's missing Udonna like crazy and I think she feels a bit left out. She is their family too after all."

"In a way so are we," Vida pointed out "And Daggeron and Genji and Fire Heart."

Chip chuckled at that "Fire heart seems to be missing Nick as well. According to Genji he won't use his fire powers."

V smiled at that. "Y'know, that's kinda cute of Fire Heart."

"Well we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Chip said and sped up his pace, leaving Vida behind him, deep in thought.

"Email address, Nick's email address," Vida said to herself "Hey Chip wait up!" Her sister was definitely going to kill her now. But if Nick responded the way V thought he would, at least one day in the future Maddie would have to talk to her - just to say thanks.

Nick Russell ran his hand through his short black hair as he climbed off his beloved motorbike. The ride had been exhilariating and fast - just how he liked them. But recently they hadn't been tiring him out as much; they weren't able to get the restless energy out of him. He knew why, and that he could fix it. He just wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to.

No, he thought, that was a lie. He knew he wanted to, he wanted it more then anything in the world. He just wasn't sure if he could get it, or even deserved it.

He'd found his family, his real biological family. And they wanted him, a relief to Nick as after spending his entire life as a loner he'd just presumed if he did find his family then he'd just be on his way again, that they wouldn't want him to stay. That he'd just have one more house to come back and visit. But Udonna and Leanbow wanted him, he finally had a home. And one hack of a heritage.

Explaining everything that had happened to his adoptive parents wasn't easy but Nick had had to tell them all that had changed him since they'd seen him last. It didn't seem right to him to not tell them everything after all that they had done for him. So he and his parents had sat down with the Russells – Nick had wanted all of his 'family' to be there – and they'd told one very long story, with only a few parts left out; the Leanbow and Korragg thing was too confusing for him most the time so Nick had decided to spare his family.

And that in a way was the reason of his restlessness. He'd told them everything and they'd asked all their questions so Nick didn't understand why they were still here. He loved his family greatly but Nick didn't know what they wanted from him, and they were stopping him from going home. They'd accepted his magic and his birth, along with the implied destiny, and his parents so what was left? Nick knew he was being impatient, that this was going to take time but he'd finally found his true home, a place where he could truly be himself and do good and have friends, and he wanted to get back to it all. For the first time in his life Nick guessed that he was homesick.

Sighing he walked into the house, placing his helmet on the sideboard, and headed for the study. One good thing about having the whole family here was that his adoptive sister had come home. She was absolutely brilliant with computers and had set up email accounts for him and Udonna and Leanbow to use while they were staying. Nick had a feeling she knew why they were still here and was trying to appease everyone by giving the mystic family a means of communicating with Briarwood whilst staying put to deal with whatever the last issue his adoptive parents had. It annoyed him slightly that she knew and wasn't telling, but his gratitude for her technical gift far outweighed that – at the moment.

Slumping into the chair at the computer he booted the machine up, hoping the addresses had been passed on and his friends and they'd emailed him how they were doing. Nick had been terrible with keeping in contact with them, though he'd meant to. It was just that everything had gotten so complicated with his parents – both sets- and explaining everything properly had been a nightmare. Logging into his account he wished more than anything to see something from Maddie, he missed her terribly. He got a very big surprise when he saw the elder Rocca sister's name instead.

"Vida?" Nick asked himself clicking on the link to read what his friend had sent him.

'_Hey Nick! Hope everything's going ok with Udonna, Leanbow and your adoptive parents. We're all really missing you here! You need to come back even if it's just so Xander can have one more person to boss around at the shop. Hehe. Also it would queiten Genji down about how Fire Heart is pinning for you… Anyways just thought I'd see how you were doing and tell you the basics of what's going on here. But basically we're all missing you so come home soon, huh? Maddie's missing you more than the rest of us if that means anything. She made this video and I thought you should see it so you could know what was really going on. She doesn't know I sent you this if that helps. I just saw it and knew you needed to see it too. Hopefully it'll help make your mind up about where you really want to be, and need to be as well I guess. Please just watch it, that's all I'm asking, and then do whatever you want._

_Vida.' _

Nick re-read the information several times before, unconsciously, clicking on the link to download the attachment. Maddie missing him more then the others mean something? Of course it did! He ran his hand through his hair again, this time out of confusion. Did that mean Madison could possibly like him the way he liked her? It sounded like Vida was almost hinting at it. And what was with her sending him something of Maddie's without her sister's permission? This had to be something important, Nick realized. Vida would never go behind her sister's back unless she thought it was absolutely necessary. Which meant this had to be something major, and that worried Nick even more.

A pop-up appeared, saying the download was complete and asking whther he wanted to open or save the file. Nick hovered for a second on just watching it then and there but decided he could wait a few more minutes in case he needed to re-watch it later. Pressing the save option he then waited for it to finish loading. When it did Nick anxiously loaded the video file and pressed play.

Udonna was sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs Russell, helping to cut the vegetables for the evening meal. Due to all the potions she had made in her life this was a fairly simple task. Yet she was pretending that it was taking all her concentration as she was unsure of the conversation wanted by the woman sitting opposite her. So she didn't even try to start one, which made her feel like she was cheating somehow. She wanted everyone to get along – for Nick's sake – and here she was not doing her part.

Her concentration was broken then, as was the silence in the room, when Nick came rushing in, his face clouded and anxious.

"Where's dad?" he asked, directing his question clearly towards Udonna.

"Outside, I believe. Nick whatever is the matter?"

"We need to get back to Briarwood. I need to get back to Briarwood."

"What's happened-" Udonna started, but she was interrupted before she could finish her question.

"But you can't leave! We're not done here yet." Mrs Russell looked slightly distraught, her eyes flicking between the two other people in the room "You have to stay."

Nick shook his head, his voice low "I can't. I have to get back to Briarwood now. This can't wait any longer." Turning he looked straight into his mother's eyes, almost pleading for undeatnding "I have to speak to Maddie."

Hope you liked! Tell me what you think – review. Third and final part is coming soon 'Confronting Mmeories'.


End file.
